


Mer-May Au

by jujymikey



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Mer-May, NO CAPES, Not Beta Read, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujymikey/pseuds/jujymikey
Summary: Bart brings home a mermaid and Conner doesn't know if he can deal with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this Au the Bat clan are all sirens that live as a pack together in the ocean. Bruce is the leader of the group, he goes around and adds lost or abandoned sirens to his pack. Damian is training to become the next leader of the group, because he is the only one of Bruce's sons that isn't adopted. Tim is one of the newest member to the pack. Bruce has been spending a lot of time with Tim, trying to help him get situated in the pack. This has caused Damian to become jealous and has made it his mission to get rid of Tim.
> 
> On the surface world there are no super heroes or villains. Conner met Bart in college and became really close friends. Their junior year they got an apartment together. Conner and Cassie grew up together and decided to go to the same college as each other. In college they started dating.

“Conner! You won’t believe what I found!” Bart shouts as Conner opens the door to his and Bart’s apartment. Conner lets out a sigh, after a long day of school and work, the last thing he wants to deal with is his annoying roommate. “I’m in the bathroom! You’ve got to come see this.”  
“I think I’m good, Bart.” Conner frowns trying not to think of all the things that Bart might want to show him in the bathroom.  
“Trust me, you’ll want to see it!” Bart shouts again, whiner this time. Conner groans, he knows that Bart isn’t going to leave him alone, until he gives him what wants, so he opens the door to the bathroom. Bart is crouched next to the bathtub and inside the bathtub is a mermaid. Or merman actually. Of all the things he thought that Bart might show him in the bathroom, the last thing he would have guessed would have been a merman. The merman is small, a little smaller than Bart. He has a bright red tail with shiny scales. His face reminded Conner of Snow White, jet black hair, bright blue eyes, red lips and pale white skin. He is gorgeous.  
“Conner, are you ok?” Bart asks and Conner realizes that he’s been standing in the doorway with his mouth staring. The merman’s face is becoming more flushed the longer Conner stares.  
“What is this?” Conner finally gets words out.  
“This is Tim, he’s a mermaid!” Bart says with a big grin on his face.  
“A siren.” A small beautiful voice comes from the person in the tub.  
“Right, siren. Not mermaid.” Bart nods, but Conner guess that he’ll probably forget in two seconds.  
“Why did you bring a mer-siren into our apartment?”  
“Well I found him beached on the shore on my way to work this morning. I couldn’t just leave him there! So I carried him here and said he can use the bathtub as long as he needed.” Bart says.  
“What if we need to use the bathtub?” Conner wants to be mad, but the siren is so pretty, it’s distracting him.  
“You don’t need to worry, I won’t be here very long.” Tim says, Conner can’t help, but think that Tim is a weird name for a siren, “I got into a fight with my younger brother, he doesn’t want to be a part of the pack. He thinks that I’m weak, so he attacked me. He won, so I guess he’s right,” He turns to stare down at the water with a pained expression on his face, “Anyway, I swam towards the shore, because he doesn’t like to go near humans. But I got too close to the shore and ended up getting myself stuck. I just want to give my brother some time to cool off before I go back.”  
Conner frowns, he doesn’t like to see the siren look so sad. His family sounds awful, he’d give up his bathroom to keep the little siren safe. He reaches forward and grabs Tim’s hand. “You can stay here as long as you’d like.”  
“Really?” Tim looks up at him, his blue eyes are wide.  
“Really.” Conner nods.  
“Thank you.” Tim gives Conner the sweetest smile, and Conner knew that it’d all be worth it as he give the siren a smile back, this won’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

This situation is extremely bad. The first week wasn’t so bad, but going into the second week Conner realized that this wasn’t going to work. He had been taking showers at his girlfriend Cassie’s apartment. She’s starting to become suspicious. Bart hasn’t been taking showers and he’s starting to stink up the place. The fish that they use to feed Tim is also stinking up the apartment. He also can’t use the toilet. Tim says that it’s fine for them to use it, but Conner can’t feel comfortable with it, so he’s been using the gas station next to the apartment. Things are going to have to change.   
“How long is he going to stay?” Conner whispers to Bart who was sprawled out on his bed reading a comic book. They aren’t near the bathroom, but you can never be too careful.  
“We both agreed that he can stay as long as he needed.” Bart put down the comic and frowns up at Conner.   
“I know, but I thought it’d only be a few days not a few weeks!” Conner hisses, he should never have agreed to be Bart’s roommate, he had know that sooner or later something like this would happen, he just never would have guessed it would have been a siren that would be the thing Bart brought home.   
“His tail hasn’t completely healed yet. Besides he’s super fun to hang out with. I moved the tv in the bathroom, so he and I can play video games together.” Bart smiles and Conner gives him a horrified look.  
“You put the tv in the bathroom?! It’s going to get wet and ruined! Every time Tim moves he splashes water everywhere!” Conner snaps and races to the bathroom to save the tv. He throws open the door and startles Tim into dropping a book he was reading into the water. Tim quickly fishes the book out of the water. Conner stalks into the room unplugs the tv and the PlayStation consul and stalks out of the room. Once he safely placed the tv and PlayStation back into the small living room he goes back into the bathroom.   
“Look I’m sorry about your situation, but this apartment is too small for the three of us. How much longer to you plan on staying?” Conner asks in a harsher voice than he had planned. Tim flinches and stares up at him with sad blue eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be a bother to you! I can leave I can leave now if you want.” Tim’s eyes are a little teary and he sets down the soaked book on the floor, he continues to stare at the floor, “I’m really sorry… You guys were just so nice… I don’t have many friends… and it looks like I ruined our friendship already..”   
Tim’s little voice broke Conner’s heart and he realized what a jerk he is being.   
“I...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so harsh with you… I’ve just been frustrated lately ad took it out on you.” Conner rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “You don’t have to leave until you’re completely healed.”  
“I don’t want to impose…” Tim frowns  
“You wouldn’t be, I already gave you my word that you can stay here.” Conner smiles a bit, “I had been fun having you around.”  
“Really?” Tim’s eyes sparkled.  
“Really. I’ll try to find some waterproof books that you can use.” Conner says and looks down at the ruined book.  
“Sorry about that.” Tim follows his gaze.  
“It’s my fault for scaring you.” Conner shakes his head.   
“You really don’t have to get me anything-” Tim tries to say, but Conner interrupts him.  
“Don’t worry, it’s fine.”  
“Thank you.” Tim smiles brightly up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks about about how Tim became apart of Bruce's pack

Tim squirms around in the small tub trying to get himself comfortable. He wishes that the humans had a larger tub, but other than the tub, he really enjoys staying with the humans. The humans are so nice. They feed him all the fish he could want, they buy him cool things and he doesn’t have to worry about Damian or Jason picking on him. He’d like to stay forever, but the human named Conner is starting to get annoyed by him. Tim is also starting miss the pack. He didn’t know them for very long, but most of them were very nice to him. Especially Dick and Bruce. Bruce was the one that saved him. Tim was very young when his parents died, so he had no one to tell him how to survive in the ocean, so he was surprised how long it took before he found himself caught in a fish net. He thought he was going to die there, he had been stuck for a few days. He was trashing so much that he hurt his tail pretty badly. Then just when Tim had lost all hope, then Bruce found him. At first Tim was terrified as the large, black tailed siren emerged from the shadows, but soon Tim realized that Bruce was there to help him not hurt him. After Bruce freed him, he brought Tim to his pack of sirens. Dick was the first one to welcome Tim into the pack. Dick is the first one that Bruce brought into the pack. Bruce said the Dick watched his parents get killed by humans, just like Bruce. But Dick is so different from Bruce in every even from the way he smiles, the way he always tries to be positive, to his bright blue tail. He was always so nice to Tim. After Dick come back from hunting, he’d always give Tim the best fish from the catch. And at night Dick would always curl up with Tim keeping him warm through the night. Stephanie and Cassandra also liked to be around Tim. They’d always ask to go out on patrol with him and when they’d get back, they’d go play tag with each other. Tim smiles softly remembering how much fun it was, Steph was always a sore loser and wouldn’t let them stop, unless she won the last round. Tim stares down at the Lukewarm water barely covering his tail. Maybe he should leave soon… But the humans are so nice and fun and Tim knows that if he goes home, then he’s never going to see them again. Just a few more days, he’ll stay just a few more days.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a two weeks since any of the Bat pack has seen or heard from Tim. All they know is that Damian and Tim got into a fight. Damian is claiming that he killed Tim. Dick didn’t believe him at first, but he is starting to worry that Damian might have actually done something to Tim. Tim is the newest member of the pack and everyone has been trying to make him feel as welcomed as they can. Inviting him to on patrols with them, giving Tim the best of the fish they catch, and when they go to sleep, everyone wants to sleep next to Tim. It has made Damian jealous, especially when Bruce when take Tim out by himself to teach him how to hunt. But Dick would never have guessed that Damian would do something to Tim. Bruce is also getting worried too, usually they don’t stay in one spot for very long. He gets very paranoid that humans will find them. They never stay in one base for more than a month. They had been staying in a small cave for almost two months. The cave is not too far from the shore of a large human city. It is a nice spot, it has a section that is above water with a lot of flat rocks that Dick like to jump up on. There is also a lot of fish in the area, so the pack doesn’t mind staying there longer. Bruce hasn’t said anything out right, but everyone knows that Bruce doesn’t want to leave without Tim. The other members of the pack are starting to get worried too, especially Stephanie. She and Tim were very close.   
“We have to go find Tim!” Stephanie tells Dick as soon as he gets into the cave.   
“We have been looking for him while out on patrol.” Dick has just gotten back from a patrol, he wants to go straight to sleep, but he also concerned about finding Tim.   
“That’s not enough! Patrol doesn’t go that far away from the cave! He could be anywhere at this point.” Stephanie angrily swishing her bright purple tail.   
“I understand why your frustrated, but until Bruce gives us permission to go out farther, we have to listen and hope that Bruce knows what he’s doing.” Dick says as gently as he can. Stephanie and Cassandra keep asking him if they can go looking for Tim, Dick keeps telling them to talk to Bruce about it, but they keep asking Dick instead. Dick gives her a reassuring smile and says, “Don’t worry, I’m sure that Damian didn’t hurt Tim and that he’ll come back soon.”  
“Then why hasn’t he came back yet? It’s already been two weeks!” Stephanie snaps, “Why won’t you guys listen? Don’t you care about Tim? Or do you really believe that Damian did kill Tim and are trying to protect Damian?”  
“How can you say that?! Of course I care about Tim!” Dick snaps back, “But we can’t just swim around aimlessly hope to randomly run into Tim!”  
“So doing nothing is better?! If you’re not going to do anything, than I will!” Stephanie’s face turns red. Before Dick can reply, she turns and swims away. Dick doesn’t try to stop her, knowing that it’d just make thing worse. Dick lets out a sigh and goes to find Bruce to tell him what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later  
“Conner! You won’t believe what I found!” Bart shouts as Conner opens the door to his and Bart’s apartment. Conner frowns and rushes into the bathroom, concerned that something has happened to Tim. He throws open the door and stares in shock at the sight. Instead of there being only one siren, now there were two sirens in the small tub. This siren is a female, her large chest uncovered and it’s making Conner uncomfortable. She is sitting facing Tim with her purple tail on top of Tim’s. She has long blond hair, purplish blue eyes and a bright smile on her face.   
“Hi! My name is Stephanie! I’m a friend of Tim’s.” Stephanie waves at Conner, unashamed of her exposed chest.   
“Now we have two mermaids!” Bart yells excitedly.  
“Sirens.” Tim corrects, he has a frown on his face, trying to look unset, but it is clear that he is holding back a smile.  
“How do you find these kinds of things?” Conner sighs and rubs a hand over his face.   
“It’s pretty much the same story as before.” Bart shrugs.  
“How did you get beached?” Conner asks.  
“I was out looking for Tim, everyone has been worried since you didn’t come home after your fight with Damian. The little demon has been bragging that he killed you, but I didn’t believe him.” Stephanie explains, “So I went searching for you by the shore, to see if your body got washed ashore. But then I got too close and ended up getting beached.”   
“He’s such a little jerk.” Tim shakes his head.   
“I know! I can’t believe Bruce lets him stay around, he’s always trying to cause problems.” Stephanie agrees.   
“Do you plan on staying here too?” Conner frowns, it’s bad enough having one siren in the tub, but two?! That would be hell.   
“Conner! She just got here and you’re already asking her to leave?! Do be rude to our guests!” Bart snaps wagging a finger at him.   
“No, he’s right, I’ve stayed here far too long,” Tim frowns, “I don’t want our pack to be worried about us.”  
“We can’t leave yet. I hurt my tail when I got beached.” Stephanie says and lifts her tail for them to see. There is a large cut on side of her tail.   
“I’ll go get the first aid.” Conner sighs and leaves the room. His bathroom is becoming an aquarium.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been three weeks since Tim moved into their bathtub. Having Stephanie in the tub with him has made Tim really happy. But it’s also made the apartment stink twice as much, because now they need twice as much fish. Stephanie eats way more than Tim does, which doesn’t make sense, considering they are around the same size. It’s becoming expensive to keep them, fresh fish isn’t cheap. And Bart bought a tv for the bathroom, they have to keep it off the ground so it doesn’t get splashed. Hardly any of the water stays in the tub anymore. Trying to keep the tub at a good water level is expensive too. He also had to buy something for Stephanie to wear. She didn’t seem to like it, but Tim got jealous that she got clothes and he didn’t. So Conner bought him a t-shirt to make him happy. His face brightened up so much when Conner gave him the shirt, it also made Conner forget about the fact that he can’t use his bathroom anymore. He’s still having to take showers at Cassie’s place and she's starting to become suspicious.   
“Why do you always take showers at my apartment?” Cassie asks Conner after he exits her bathroom.   
“You’re shower is bigger than mine.” Conner says, it’s not a complete lie, but he still feels bad about not telling her the truth.   
“Really?” Cassie raises an eyebrow unconvinced, “Then how come we never hang out at your apartment anymore?”   
“Bart’s always around, I want time with just us.” Conner walks over to her and wraps his arms around her.   
“How come he was never been a problem before?” Cassie shrugs out of his hug.   
“Why are you asking so many questions? Don’t you trust me?” Conner counters, hoping to divert the conversation.  
“Are you cheating on me?” Cassie asks, not where Conne had been hoping the conversation would go.  
“What?! No! Of course not!” Conner says quickly.  
“Then why have you been acting so weird?” Cassie snaps, “Just tell me what’s going on Conner.”  
“...” Conner looks at the group, what would she think if she found out about Steph and Tim? Would she turn them in or try to sell them? No. Cassie isn’t that kind of person. They’ve been friends forever. He can trust his girlfriend. “This isn’t something that me telling you, you’d believe. So, I’ll show you.”  
Conner leads Cassie to his apartment and to the bathroom. He pauses before he opens the door.   
“Ok, so you have to promise not to tell anyone, or freak out.”  
“Ok.” Cassie rolls her eyes. Conner slowly opens the bathroom door revealing the two sirens in his tub.   
“What the-?!” Cassie screams, it frightens the sirens. Stephanie moves closer to Tim and they both stare at them with wide blue eyes. “What are those?!”  
“They are sirens and don’t like it when you scream.” Conner says trying to calm her down.  
“Why are there mythical creatures living in your bathtub?” Cassie asks, her voice quieter this time.   
“Bart found them and brought them home.” Conner says, then he turns to the sirens, “This is Cassie, my girlfriend.”  
“Hi.” Tim says cautiously.   
“Hi.” Cassie replies back, still confused.  
“You didn’t tell us you had a girlfriend.” Stephanie says, already comfortable with the new person, “By the way what is a girlfriend?”   
“Umm…” Conner pauses unsure how to answer that, “I guess a girlfriend is a girl that you’re friends with, but… are closer than your other friends… in a different way…?”   
“Then… I’m Tim’s girlfriend right?” Stephanie chirps, grinning from ear to ear.   
“I… uh guess…” Conner shrugs.   
“Yay! I’m your girlfriend!” Stephanie squeals and wraps her arms around Tim. Tim is too surprised and distracted by Cassie to hug back. Cassie gives a small laugh, that slowly turns into a fit of laughter.  
“This is… this is just so ridiculous!” Cassie says between laughs.  
“So… you won’t tell anyone?” Conner asks.  
“Of course not!” Cassie says, getting control of her laughter, “These two are too cute to let anything bad happen to them. I’ll help in anyway I can.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dick has been pacing around the cave all day waiting for patrol to come back. It’s been four weeks since Tim disappeared and almost a week since Stephanie disappeared. Bruce finally decided to take out a patrol to search for Tim and Stephanie. He took the strongest of the pack, Jason and Cassandra, with him. Dick doesn’t know how long they are going to be gone, they left before sunrise and it’s almost sunset now.   
“Tt, if you keep pacing like that you’re going to create a whirlpool.” Damian says as he watches Dick, he is sitting on a rock nearby. He looks so much like Bruce, but he got his eyes, green tail and attitude from his mother, Talia.   
“You’re the reason we’re having this problem!” Dick snaps, Damian looks surprised, Dick never snaps at him. But Dick is really starting to think that Damian killed Tim and that thought hurts Dick more than anything else. More than having to watch his parents die. Because Damian knew what Tim meant to him and the rest of the pack.   
It doesn’t faze Damian for long, his surprise quickly turns to anger. “It’s your guys fault trying to replace me with a weak little bottom feeder like him!” Damian the swims away.  
“Wait! Damian!” Dick tries to chase after him, but it was at that moment the search patrol came back. Dick turns and quickly swims over to the patrol, “Do you guys find anything?”   
“Well he’s not caught in any of the nearby fishing nets.” Jason says flippantly, but even though Jason didn’t get along with Tim, but Dick knows that he’s concerned about him. They were both pretty similar. Jason also lost his parents at a young age and had to fend against the ocean by himself. They also both have red tails.   
“We couldn’t get a scent of Tim or Stephanie.” Cassandra reports, “We were able to find a few of his scales not too far from the bridge, but there’s not telling how old they are.”   
“That’s something. We should search around that area tomorrow.” Dick smiles, there’s still chance that they can find Tim and Stephanie.   
“Where’s Damian?” Bruce asks and looks around the cave for him.  
“Uhh… well you see…” Dick says looks down at his tail, “We got in a fight and Damian… he took off.”  
“What?!” Jason, Bruce and Cassandra says in unison.  
“I should have stopped him. I’m sorry.” Dick squeezes his eyes shut, he’s a failure as an older brother.  
“This isn’t your fault Chum.” Bruce places a hand on Dick’s shoulder, “Don’t worry we’ll get them all back.”  
“I sure hope so.” Dick says in a small voice. Their pack is falling apart and Dick feels that he can’t do anything to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Dick and Damian's bad 'argument', I could not think a way to write that reason into a good fight. Hope that you guys still enjoy it though


	8. Chapter 8

There is a knock on the door at 2 o’clock in the morning. Usually Bart would get it, but he’s working the graveyard shift.  
“Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for waking me up…” Conner grumbles as he trudges to his door. He pulls open the door to reveal Cassie carrying a small siren in her arms. He’s smaller than Tim and Stephanie. He has black hair, pale green tail and equally green eyes.  
“Look what I found on my way back from the library.” Cassie says with a bright smile on her face.  
“Tt! Put me down you usually human!” The siren snaps and squirms in Cassie’s arms. Cassie seems unfazed by the sirens squirming.  
“Go put him with the others.” Conner rubs a hand over his face and steps aside to let Cassie in. It is too early in the morning for this. Conner follows Cassie to the bathroom. Tim and Stephanie are woken up by the sound of the door opening. They are curled up around each other and stare up at them in confusion.  
“What’s going on?” Stephanie yawns.  
“Damian?!” Tim gasps his eyes going wide.  
“You guys know each other?” Cassie asks as she sets Damian on the floor next to the tub, “Do all sirens know each other?”  
“Of course not, stupid!” Damian snaps and pushes himself up to a sitting position.  
“He’s the pack member that attacked me!” Tim glares at Damian.  
“That’s because you’re a weak coward and you proved it by hiding with pathetic humans.” Damian growls and glances over at Cassie and Conner.  
“It’s too early for this, you three better behave, or none of you are getting food tomorrow.” Conner says, he tries to sound angry, but he just sounds tired.  
“Nooo! We’ll be good. I’ll make sure that they are don’t fight.” Stephanie promises.  
“Ok.” Conner turns around and heads back to bed leaving the sirens to work the situation out by themselves.  
“Since it’s early, can I crash here?” Cassie asks as she follows him out of the room.  
“Sure, I can take the couch.” Conner says and goes to grabs a blanket from the bedroom.  
“Ooorrr… we could cuddle together in bed.” Cassie says and pulls him down to the bed.  
“Well if you insist.” Conner flops onto of Cassie.  
“Ack! Get off! You’re too heavy!” Cassie says as starts to laugh.  
“Dang I’m not that heavy.” Conner smiles and moves to lay beside her. He wraps his arms around her and presses his face into her hair, “Night.”  
“Goodnight.”

Taking care of three sirens in one bathroom is more difficult than one might have guessed. Especially when one wants to the kill the other two. There’s still a little room in the bathtub, but no one trusts the three of them in such close quarters, so Damian gets the sink. Bart had almost convinced Damian to get in the toilet, but he was laughing and gave himself away.  
“So how long are all of you staying here?” Conner asks, as he gives the sirens their breakfast.  
“My tail is still injured.” Stephanie says and moves her tail to emphasise her point.  
“Tt! I’m not leaving till they leave.” Damian crosses his arms. Conner just rolls his eyes.  
“How did you even get here?” Tim asks as he takes a fish from Conner.  
“Tt! If you must know, I was out looking for you two cowards.” Damian glares at the two sirens in the tub.  
“Awww, does the spawn actually care?” Stephanie says in a mocking tone.  
“No! The pack wouldn’t leave this area without you two. I am bored of this area, so I decided to bring you guys back.” Damian says. Conner offers him a fish, Damian turns to glare at him and snatches the fish from him.  
“...You should probably head home soon… I don’t want the pack to worry about us.” Tim frowns and takes a small bite out of the fish.  
“We will! We’ll leave as soon as my tail heals.” Stephanie says and smiles at Tim reassuringly.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been five and a half weeks since Tim disappeared. The search patrols haven’t found any lead after the found the scales. With a almost half of the pack missing everyone is extremely stressed out. And with them going on search patrols so often, they haven’t had a lot of time to hunt or sleep. Dick can barely keep his eyes open during a search patrol.  
“You ok Dick?” Cassandra asks, she’s a little ways ahead of him. Her jet black tail shimmers in the last rays of the settings sun. She reminds Dick a lot of Bruce, almost more than Damian does. None of them know her background very well, all Dick knows is that her father tried to turn her into a weapon to use against humans.  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Dick gives her a smile, but he can tell that she see right through it, she’s very good at reading them. She swims over to Dick and gives him a hug.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find them.” Cassandra whispers into Dick’s hair and Dick hugs her back.  
“Thanks, Cass.” He pulls away and gives her a real smile.  
“No problem. Now let’s go find our pack.” Cassandra smiles back and leads them farther away from the cave. They’re moving into dangerous waters, Dick really hoped they don’t find anything here. Traveling to this area this late isn’t smart, but they are starting to get desperate. It’s extremely quiet and it’s putting Dick on edge. Suddenly a shark appears out of nowhere and it’s swimming towards them fast.  
“Looks like we’re going to have to fight it.” Dick says. He grabs the fighting spears on his back and charges at the shark. Cassandra follows right behind him. The split off last second and attack on either side of the shark. The shark turns and slaps Cassandra with its tail and chases after Dick. Dick leads the shark around giving Cassandra time to recover. Once she has, Dick leads the shark over towards her. Dick swims down and Cassandra swims up and they attack both sides of the shark again. The shark roars in pain and then swims away from them.  
“Nice! We did-“ Dick starts to say when suddenly something slams into him from behind. He crashes into the sandy floor. He gets up just in time to see a two sharks swimming towards him and one already attacking Cassandra. He tries to swim away, but one of the sharks is able to grab his tail. Dick lets out a scream. He twists and tries to stab the shark with one of his spears, but the other sharks come up and bites his shoulder.  
“Dick!” Cassandra scream is the last thing he hears before he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this fight scene is confusing, it made sense in my head


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you want to go Siren searching with me?” Bart asks as he puts on his shoes.   
“Don’t we have enough sirens already?” Conner groans.  
“You can never have too many sirens.” Bart smiles brightly.  
“Why do you expect sirens to be there now? No one has ever seen them before, what are the odds that you will find four sirens all in the same year?” Conner arches his eyebrow.   
“Well if more sirens do wash up, I want to make sure that we’re the ones that find them.” Bart says and starts to head out the door, “Are you coming?”   
Conner reluctantly follows Bart to the shore. Apparently the odds of them finding four sirens in the same year is not as good as finding five sirens in the same year. On the shore still half in the water are two sirens, both of them look really injured. They rush over to the sirens. One is a small female, around the same size as Stephanie, that has a black tail, short black hair and dark brown eyes. She has a couple of wounds, but they’re not nearly as bad as the larger male that she is next to. The male has a bright blue tail and raven hair. Conner can’t see his face, because it is pressed into the sand. The male has bites on his tail, side and shoulder. The female notices them approaching. She looks up with pained eyes and says, “Please help us.”   
“Don’t worry, we will.” Bart says and the turns to Conner, “Call Cassie she has more experience with this kind of stuff then we do.”

After Cassie bandages the sirens up, they bring them into the bathroom. They set up a pan of water next to the tub for the two new sirens. The pan was too shallow to cover their tail, but it was better than no water.   
“Cass! Dick!” Tim and Stephanie both yell, they’re eyes wide with horror.  
“What happened?!” Damian growls, trying to move around to see the other sirens better.  
“Tim! Steph! Dami! This is where you three have been?!” Dick says, he looks angry for a moment, but it quickly dissolves into joy. “I’m so glad you all are ok. We all have been so worried.” Dick then turns to Damian, “I’m sorry for yelling at you, I was stressed and shouldn’t have done that.”  
“Tt. Of course you shouldn’t have, but you were right. This was my fault and I apologize.” Damian says and crosses his arm, trying to hide his happiness. Conner can see the smile Damian keeps trying to fight.   
“Apology accepted.” Tim says with a smile.  
“I wasn’t apologizing to you! I was apologizing to Grayson!” Damian snaps at Tim.  
“How did you guys get here anyways? How did you guys get so hurt?” Stephanie asks before Tim can respond to Damian.  
“We were looking for you guys in shark territory. It went pretty well at first, but then more sharks showed up and got us pretty good.” Cassandra explains and shakes her head, “The only way I able to get us away, was to go to the shore, we ended up getting beached, but we were able to get away from the sharks.”   
Stephanie frowns and rest a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry for letting this happen.”  
“It’s not your fault. And it’s ok now, we found you guys.” Cassandra smiles up at Stephanie.   
“What’s that cool thing that you guys have covering your chests?” Dick asks and pets Tim’s t-shirt.   
“Isn’t this the best thing? It feels nice and it’s warm.” Tim says and admires his t-shirt.  
“That’s called a shirt.” Bart explains, “Its not appropriate for human to walk around without clothes.”  
“Even though Bart tries to not wear clothes as much as he can.” Conner says and gives Bart a glare.  
“Why would you want to wear these? I love them!” Stephanie says and hugs herself.   
“Can we get some too?” Dick asks still petting Tim’s t-shirt.   
“Yeah! We should get you all matching shirts! It’d be so cute!” Cassie says excitedly. Conner shakes his head thinking about all the money that will be used to take care of five sirens.


	11. Chapter 11

“You find anything?” Jason asks as Bruce come back from searching the shark territory for Cassandra and Dick.   
“All I could find was these.” Bruce has both Dick’s spears in his hand.   
“That’s not a good sign.” Jason frowns and shakes his head, “How could the whole pack go missing?”   
“Hrm… well if whatever keeps happening, we’ll soon find out.” Bruce glares and squeezes the spears in his hand.   
“Well there is still one more place we haven’t checked.” Jason says and looks up at the sky, it’s starting to rain.  
“...It looks like we don’t have any other option.” Bruce scowls, “Let’s go to the human’s beech.”  
Bruce swims off towards the beech and Jason follows him. The beech is not too far from shark territory, if things went bad with the sharks, it wouldn’t surprised to find Cass and Dick on the beech. Bruce and Jason swim back and forth trying to see the beech. The storm starts to make the waves rough. Being tired, hungry and in the middle of a storm probably wasn’t the best idea to search near the beech. Soon a large wave crashes into Jason, it makes him disoriented as he spirals through the water. Once the first one hit him, soon another one did and another one. Soon Jason can’t tell where he is or where Bruce is anymore.   
“Jason!!” Jason thinks that he can hear Bruce calling his name, but the waves and the rain as so loud he doesn’t know if he just imagined it. Suddenly his head smacks against a rock and he passes out.

Jason wakes up to the sound of voices. He slowly cracks open his eyes, the sun is blinding. The storm must be over. He wonders how long he’s been out.  
“Brruuccee..?” Jason groans out he lifts his head to try to see who was talking.Jason’s heart drops when he realizes that he’s beech and the voices came from humans. Two humans loom over him, one is large with black hair and a smaller one with red hair. The larger one looks annoyed, but the smaller one has a face splitting grin on his face.   
“Hi there.” The smaller one says and reaches a hand towards him. Jason scratches the human’s hand and tries to get away. He can’t move very far, the ocean seems miles away now.  
“Hey don’t go! We’re just trying to help!” The smaller yells, but Jason ignores him and continues to drag himself towards the ocean.  
“Let him go, we don’t need anymore sirens.” The other humans says causing Jason to freeze in his tracks.   
“Anymore sirens?” Jason asks and turns back towards them.  
“Yeah! Are you a part of their pack too? Tim said that his pack lives in these waters.” The smaller human says nonchalantly.   
“Where are they?” Jason growls out and glares at them.  
“Do you want to come with us to them?” The smaller human asks and tilts his head.   
“Take me to them!” Jason snaps.


	12. Chapter 12

The storm the night before was worse than Bruce had thought that would have been. He never would have guessed that he and Jason would get separated. Bruce stayed up all night searching for Jason, without any luck. Bruce is about to go back to check if Jason had made it back to the cave, when he spy’s something red on the beach. It’s Jason. There are two humans near Jason. Bruce’s heart stops, they are taking the last member of his pack! Bruce starts to swim as fast as he can towards the beach.   
“Jason!“ Bruce calls out, then he sees Jason let the one of the humans pick him up. It surprises him that Jason doesn’t fight them, but being beach, it’s not like Jason could get away any ways. Humans. They must be the reason his pack disappeared. If it were sharks, he would have been able to find some remands and all of them were last seen somewhere near a human beach. It makes so much sense, Bruce is surprised he didn’t figure this out sooner. Bruce glares at the human’s taking his son away, he knows that he won’t be able to get there in time. He’s having flashbacks to when he was eight and he watch fishermen kills his parents in front of him. He felt so helpless, a helplessness that he never wanted to feel again. He is going to make those humans pain for taking his pack. He just prays that the humans are keeping them alive for some reason. Hopefully they’re not being tortured. Bruce grinds his teeth trying not to think about all the things that the humans could be going to his children. Bruce turns around back to the cave, he’s going to need to prepare if he’s going to try to take down humans on dry land.   
First he hunts for fish, he’s going to need a lot of energy for this. While he’s hunting, he also grabs an old fishing net. Once he’s finished he heads back to the cave to gather the rest of his supplies. He’s not going to be able to take triton with him if he wants the humans to take him with the others. He grabs a knife that transforms into a wristband. He’s ready. Bruce takes off his belt and sets it down next to his weapons. He glances at the pile of weapons that belong to his children.   
“Don’t worry, I’m coming for all of you.” Bruce whispers to the weapons before he heads out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are everyone's T-shirts:  
> Tim-Ironman  
> Stephanie-Hawkeye   
> Jason-Hulk  
> Dick-Captain America   
> Cass-Black Widow  
> Damian-Spider-Man

The bathroom seems really small with six sirens living in it. They moved Cass to the bathtub with Steph and Tim, Jason and Dick are sharing the small pan on the floor. Damian hasn’t said anything, but they can all tell that he isn’t happy that he’s so far away from everyone else. The toilet is in between the sink (where Damian is) and the bathtub.   
“You know if you sat in the toilet, you could be closer to everyone and play games with us.” Bart says, he is sitting on the floor next to the tub and the small pan on the floor. He is trying up a board game and failing miserably, because of the lack of room.   
“There is no way I’m going to sit in water that human use to get rid of their excrements!” Damain snaps and slaps his tail angrily.   
“That sounds like a fitting place for you.” Tim snickers  
“Why you-” Damian starts, but Conner quickly interrupts him.  
“Can you two stop arguing for five minutes!” Conner snaps, he’s trying to maneuver around the siren tails and Bart’s board game to give the sirens their lunch. He manages to get over to Damian and hand him a fish, “Here! Take your anger out on the fish.” Damian glares at him, then rips the head of the fish off with his teeth. Conner stops himself from shivering, sirens can be scary sometimes. Conner turns to Bart who is still trying to make room for the board game. Conner frowns, Bart is always the one that gets to play with the sirens, while he’s the one who’s stuck taking care of them, “Hey Bart, why don’t you-”  
“Oh that’s right! I’m sorry, I almost forgot!” Bart interrupts Conner and races out of the room. He assumes that Bart is going to get more fish and is extremely disappointed when he comes back with a bag instead. “I got you a shirt Jason!” Bart excitedly pulls out a Hulk t shirt out of the bag.  
“Sweet!” Jason says as he snatches the t shirt.  
“Tt. You all look ridiculous.” Damian growls as Jason puts on the t-shirt that Bart got him. Bart has gotten them all matching Avenger shirts. Damian refused to put one on. None of the sirens know what symbol goes with what character, or even who the characters are. Bart excitedly tries to explain the MC universe, he even set up the tv for them to watch the movies. Tim and Steph became really big fans of the movies, Dick, Cass, and Jason don’t really understand tv, and Damian, being in the sink, was behind the tv and couldn’t see anything. He acted like he didn’t care, but it was obvious that he did.   
“You know, humans aren’t half bad.” Jason says as he finishes off his fish. He snaps his finger, “Get me more fish!”   
“We’re not your servants.” Conner snaps as he hands a fish to Cass.  
“Get me more fish!” Jason repeatedly slaps Conner with his large red tail.   
“Ouch! Alright! Aright! Just take them all!” Conner thrusts the bucket of fish at Jason.  
“Finally.” Jason snatches the bucket and shoves a fish in his mouth.  
“Hey, I didn’t get any!” Dick frowns and reaches for a fish. Jason scratches his hand and growls at him. Dick yelps and cradles his hand against his chest, “Jason!”  
“Get your own Dickie.” Jason growls and takes another bite out of one of the fish.   
“Don’t worry we have more fish.” Bart goes and gets another bucket of fish, finally helping out. He hands a few fish over Dick.  
“Thank you.” Dick smiles up at Bart.  
Conner frowns and looks around the small bathroom, “Do any of you plan on ever leaving?”   
“Conner! Why are you always so rude to our guests!” Bart turns and slaps Conner’s shoulder.   
“It's been almost two months since I’ve been able to use my own bathroom!” Conner snaps back, he’s really getting tired of the aquarium in his bathroom.   
“My sand Cass’s tails haven’t healed.” Dick frowns down at the bandage wrapped around his blue tail.   
“I’m never leavin’.” Jason says between bites.   
“That’s what I’ve been afraid of.” Conner sighs and rubs a hand over his face.  
“We can’t stay here forever, Bruce will get lonely. Don’t worry we’ll leave as soon as Dick and Cass heal.” Tim promises, he has such a genuine smile on his face, Conner almost believes him.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce has been watching the humans for about a week to figure out their schedule. The humans search the beach everyday before dawn. Bruce waits til the end of the week to make his move. He swims fast towards the beach and slowly drags himself out of the water and onto the sand. Once he gets far enough away from the water, he wraps his tail up with the fishing net. He does it tight enough that it cuts into his tail. Bruce lays his head down on the sand, all he has to do is wait for the humans to come.

Bart has made it a routine to check the beach for sirens everyday at two am. Bart usually wakes Conner when he’s getting up, he claims he’s not doing it on purpose, but Conner thinks that he just doesn’t want to go alone. Conner lets out a loud yawn as he drags behind Bart.   
“Come on! I think I see something!” Bart says and races ahead. Conner has no idea how he has so much energy this early in the morning. He looks ahead and see a siren laying on the beach. This one is larger than the others and his tail is black, like Cass’s.   
“Woah this one is so big!!” Bart says excitedly, “Hi siren! I’m Bart! Do you need some help?”  
“..hello…” The siren looks at them skeptically, “I…was caught in a fishing net and was trying to get way, somehow I ended up getting beached… Would you be so kind and push me back into water?”  
Bart frowns and looks down the siren’s tail, it’s wrapped up in a fishing net, “But your tail is injured.”  
“It’s not too bad I’ll be fine… probably…” The siren looks away from the humans and towards the ocean, “I’d usually be fine, but my entire pack has gone missing… I don’t know how much longer I’ll last on my own, injures or not.”   
“Are you Bruce?” Conner asks, remembering the other sirens talking about the last member of their pack. The leader of the pack, Bruce.   
“How did you know?” The siren snaps his head to Conner and glares at him.   
“Because your pack also got beached and we rescued them!” Bart smiles, “Do you want to come see them?”  
“Yes, please take me to them.” Bruce says with a serious look on his face.  
“Great! They’ll be really happy to see you, they talk about you all the time.” Bart walks over and tries to pick Bruce up, but he’s too heavy for him. “Ugh… Conner, I’m going to need your help!”

The humans fell for Bruce’s act perfectly. He couldn’t believe how gullible humans are. They took him directly to where they are keeping his pack, it’s a small human place inside of a really large human place. Bruce is surprised that no other human saw them walk in.   
“You’re pack is in our bathroom.” Bart says and places Bruce down. Bruce slowly reaches for the knife band on his wrist, this is it…  
“Here they are.” Bart opens the door, Bruce tenses ready for whatever horrors are behind that door. He’s see that is pack is… fine? And wearing human clothes…  
“Bruce!” His children say in unison when they notice him. Then they all start asking questions at once.  
“What are you doing here?” Stephanie asks, looking a little annoyed.  
“How did you find us?” Dick asks excitedly.  
“Are you ok? You tail looks painful.” Tim asks looking really concerned.  
“Father! Are you here to save us?” Damian says, he has a large smile on his face.  
“Took you long enough.” Jason growls and take a big bite out of a fish.   
“You’re all...ok?” Bruce says still surprised that this pack is completely fine.  
“Of course we are. The humans took really good care of us.” Dick says and then looks down at his t-shirt, “They as got cool things called t-shirts.”  
“We can get you one too.” Bart says and helps Conner bring Bruce over to the pan of water that Dick and Jason are in. He barely fits in the already too crowded pan, most of the water that was in there spilled out.  
“Hmm we might need to get a bigger pan…”


	15. Chapter 15

“Where are my fish!!” Jason yells from the bathroom. Conner sighs, he feels like he does nothing, but feed the sirens all day. He slowly gets up and grabs the bucket full of fish. The entire apartment smells entirely of fish, but Conner’s gotten used to it at this point. He opens the door to the overly crowded bathroom.   
“Finally! You humans are slow!” Jason snaps and holds out his hand. Conner turns and hands a fish to Tim.   
“Thank you.” Tim smiles brightly at Conner. Jason growls and tries to snatch the fish from Tim. “Hey!” Tim quickly pulls the fish away, but Jason already has a grip on the fish.   
“Jason enough.” Bruce growls, he tries to be scary, but he doesn’t look as scary wearing a blue Avengers shirt (his shirt has all of the avengers on it). Jason glares at him and let’s go of Tim’s fish. Conner continues to hand out the fish.   
“Tt. Your fish is barely sufficient.” Damian takes the fish.  
“Dami, don’t be a brat. You should say thank you.” Dick chastises.  
“Tt… I.. appreciate the fish… that you give me…” Damian pouts.  
“You’re welcome.” Conner smiles, he’s starting to really like Damian. He’s a brat, but he can be sweet when Dick makes him. Damian’s face turns completely red and quickly turns his face away from Conner. He then hands a fish Bruce and Dick.  
“Thank you. Thank you for taking care of my pack.” Bruce says he looks grateful, but also really tired.  
“You should thank Bart, not me. He’s the one that found and convinced me to let them stay here.” Conner says and shakes his head. He loves the sirens, but he doesn’t know if he would have taken them all in without Bart’s pushing.  
“Where is Bart?” Stephanie asks and looks out the door, “He promised to show us how to play Go Fish.”   
“He went to work, they told him that if he keeps skipping days, he will be fired.” Conner says, Bart has been skipping work to play with the sirens. If he loses his job, then Conner doesn’t know if they would be able to afford the sirens. He gives Dick a fish and lastly he gives Jason the bucket of leftover fish.   
“Finally!” Jason snatches the bucket and takes a large bite out of a fish and glares at Conner.   
“Jay! Stop being a jerk, you don’t need to be so greedy.” Dick smacks Jason’s arm.   
“Hey! I’m home!” They hear Bart yell as he enters the apartment. He enters the bathroom dressed in his work uniform (Which is a polo shirt and ball cap with a pizza logo on it). He has a bunch of bags in his arms. Conner glares at him, Bart blows all his money before he even gets it. He’s followed by Cassie.  
“Hey, look who I ran into at the store.” Cassie waves with a smile on her face.   
“Look what I got at the store.” He places the bags on the floor and pulls out a deck of cards. “I got water proof Go Fish cards.”   
“Yay!” Stephanie says excitedly as Bart hands her the deck of cards.   
“Where’s the fish?” Jason asks and leans over to look at the cards.  
“It’s a game, there’s no actual fish.” Bart laughs and starts looking through the other bags. He pulls out a large box of styrofoam, “Here’s the fish.” Jason reaches out for the box, but Bart pulls it away from him. “You have a bucket of fish in your hands!”   
“So! I want all the fish.” Jason jerks forwards to grab the box, but Bart is too far away.   
“I told you to stop being greedy!” Dick smacks Jason again.   
“You all suck!” Jason growl and goes back to eating the fish in his bucket.   
Bart goes through his bag again. He pulls out a washable coloring book. He hands it to Damian with a box of markets. “I got this for you.”   
“Tt. What is this?” Damian asks and examines the coloring book. It’s an underwater themed book.  
“All the pages in the book are laminated so the colors can be washed off and be recolored.” Bart explains with a big smile on his face.   
“Tt. I… thanks…” Damian says softly and hides his face in the coloring book.   
“Don’t thank me, it was Cassie’s idea.” Bart looks over at Cassie.  
“Well I saw this and thought that you’d enjoy it.” Cassie smiles. Conner knows he got it for Damian, because has been feeling left out lately, but if Bart says that, Damian will get upset. Conner looks around the small bathroom. His life has really changed in the seven weeks it took to fill the bathroom with a siren pack of seven sirens. He used to come back after school and work and just crash in his room. He’d barely talk to Bart and he’d only hang out with Cassie on the weekends for maybe an hour. Now they all hang out in the bathroom at least once a day to play with the sirens. They usually play video games, but now they can include Damian with games of Go Fish. Conner can’t help, but smile. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get his bathroom back, but he’s surprisingly ok with that.  
“So who wants to play Go Fish?” Conner asks.  
“Me!!” Stephanie and Dick both say at the same time.   
“I’ll play when the game involves real fish.” Jason says as he finishes the last fish in the bucket.  
“You’re going to get fat if you keep eating like that.” Tim says and pokes Jason in the stomach.  
“Stop that!” Jason growls and tries to scratch Tim, but he moves his hand away fast enough.  
“How do you play?” Cass asks.  
“Let me see the cards, I’ll show you.” Bart and holds him hand out to Stephanie. She hands him the deck of cards and Bart opens it and lays the cards out on the floor. It is the start of a long night of cards games.


	16. Chapter 16

Conner, Bart and Cassie have never had more fun than when they were playing Go Fish with the sirens in the bathroom. But all good things must come to an end. That is why at 1 o’clock in the morning they are currently out at the beach with the sirens.  
“Are you sure you have to go?” Bart asks with tears in his eyes. They have the seven sirens in two wheelbarrows filled with water.  
“Sorry, but we do have to go.” Dick says and smiles sadly.  
“But… They’re still so much that you guys haven’t seen!” Bart objects.  
“Come on Bart. You know they can’t stay in our bathroom for the rest of their life. They could barely move.” Conner puts a hand on Bart’s shoulder. He says that, but he’s also really sad to see them go. He doesn’t care if he could never use his bathroom again, he’d give it up for those sirens.  
“Will you… come back to visit?” Cassie asks hopefully. The sirens share a sad look between each other.  
“Sorry… But no. We can’t stay in one area for too long. It’s not safe.” Bruce says and shakes his head.  
“I don’t want to go! Why do we have to go? They give us all the fish we could want!” Jason objects, his arm crossed over his chest.  
“Jason we’ve been over this a million times.” Dick says and rolls his eyes, “You can’t live your life in a tub and eat unlimited fishes, you’ll get fat and have a heart attack.” Jason doesn’t argue further, knowing that Dick is right, but he still pouts anyways.  
“We’re all going to miss you all so much!” Bart goes over and starts hugging the all sirens one at a time.  
“We’re going to miss you too.” Cass murmurs as she hugs Bart.  
“We got you three a gift!” Stephanie says excitedly. She pulls out a bag that she was hiding. She pulls out a necklace made out of one of each of the siren’s scales. She hands it to Cassie.  
“Aww, thank you so much. I’m going to cry.” Cassie takes it and puts it on. She smiles as tears stream down her face.  
Dick reaches in the bag and pulls out another necklace made of siren scales, but they are in a different order than the first one. He hands it to Bart, “Take you for making Conner let us use your bathroom.”  
“Now I’m crying!!” Bart wails and takes the necklace from him.  
Then Tim pulls out the last necklace out of the bag, still a different pattern then the other too. He turns to Conner with a bright smile on his face, the same smile that he gave Conner the first day that they met. “I’m so glad that me and Damian got into a fight, because of it I was able to meet all of you.”  
“This is the best gift anyone has ever given to me.” Conner says as he stares down at the shiny scales. A bright red one from Tim is in the middle of the other scales. It’s one of the smaller scales, Damian’s green scale is the smallest. He looks back at the little siren and says, “If for some reason any of you are in this area again, our bathroom will always be open for any of you.”  
“I’ll definitely take you up on that offer.” Jason says and they all roll their eyes at him. They push the wheelbarrows into the water. They help the sirens out into the water.  
“Thank you all for taking care of my pack. But it’s time for us to go now.” Bruce says.  
“Bye!!” The humans wave from the beach as the sirens turn and disappear under the water. Tim pops out of the water for one final wave and then he dive back in and with a flick of the tail he’s gone.  
“Do you think we’ll ever see them again?” Bart asks, he turns towards Conner. Conner doesn’t think that they will, but Bart looks so pitiful that he says instead,  
“You never know Bart, weirder things have happened.”  
“Like having a bathroom full of sirens.” Cassie laughs, but tear still fall down her face. They stand in silence for a while, thinking about the all the fun they had with the sirens and all of the things they will never be able to do. Then Conner finally breaks the silence,  
“Come on. We need to get rid of all the fish in the apartment before they start rotting.” Conner turns away from the water, and starts wheeling one of the wheelbarrows back towards their apartment. They needed to leave before some people showed up.It would be hard to explain why they had wheelbarrows this early in the morning.  
“Can we leave the fish for a little longer? I’m going to miss the smell.” Bart ask as he starts wheeling the other wheelbarrow. Conner grimaces at the thought at having rotting fish in the apartment, but knowing that this is really hard for Bart, he says, “Fine, but no longer than a few days.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the ending, even though it is a little sad. I thought that keeping seven sirens in one bathroom for the rest of their lives would have been super mean. I might do more with this AU, but probably not for a while, I have a lot of other stories I'm working on. Thank you to everyone that left kudos and comments! I really appreciate it!


End file.
